first times
by Maesterlicious
Summary: Who expects to hear out of their little sister's mouth, "Be my first so it can be with someone that I trust" anyway? Warnings for obvious explicit non-glorified incestuous smut.


Every time he looked at her, there was this sort of inexplicable need to be beside her. Not all of the time, only especially lately, now that she was out of the hospital.

Sometimes he caught the way her eyes flashed dangerously when one of his apparent fans got too close to him, and to say the least, he liked it. Rio was jealous, wasn't she? She'd never admit it - she confronted him about it once, and when he called her out on it, she acted her usual bratty self and denied it every step of the way home. Ryouga couldn't help but be amused by it every time he thought of it.

It wasn't as if he was any better though, and he knew it. He always got protective of her the moment she got too close to another boy, and that could be passed off as simply being a good brother, right? They looked out for each other, depended on each other and never anyone else. For what was now most of their lives, they only ever had each other. Maybe that was part of their problem, though.

The other part being hormones of course, that had to be it, that had to explain why his eyes would linger on her ass way longer than was probably acceptable when she'd bend over as she tidied up their apartment. Hormones had to be the reason why his heart would beat a little faster every time she leaned in close or curled up in his bed next to him to cuddle instead of sleeping in her own. Right?

So that had to explain how Ryouga had ended up in this situation with Rio.

It made sense, kind of, what she was asking, and if he were the only one to ever have a say in the matter, he'd sooner admit to wanting her to only be with him than someone else. (unless the option were say, Kotori, he could be fine with that) But even with it making sense, it didn't catch him off guard any less. Who expects to hear out of their little sister's mouth, "Be my first so it can be with someone that I trust" anyway?

"I've thought this over a lot, Ryouga," she insisted, leaning over him with her hands on her hips, staring him down where he sat on the couch - where she put him to talk to him about this, anyway. "And I can promise that this isn't some on the fly decision. I think it would be better this way."

"And what, we just pretend we're not related at all?" he asked in response, tone a bit colder than he would've liked as he folded his arms over his chest. The idea was kind of appealing to him, and that's exactly why he tried to fight against it. "That's not how that works, Rio."

"Well I'm a good enough actor to pull it off," she mumbled, straightening up as her arms moved to mirror his own, complete with a hint of a pout.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes (something that, in any other situation, Rio might point out he picked up from Kaito and would ask if they were rubbing off on each other) as he considered it. Rio seemed to be patient for at least a full three minutes, waiting completely silently before he heard her shuffle closer. He assumed she crouched down in front of him and rested her arms against her legs, because he could feel her elbows against his knees.

"Ryouga," she started, but when he didn't open his eyes or respond, she fell silent. He didn't want to give her an answer. He didn't want to think about having this kind of thing with his sister. "It can just be once, if that's what you're worried about."

He tensed. Could it really just be once? But what about their relationship? Ryouga didn't want her to end up drawing away from him if things got awkward between them; he honestly didn't think he could handle that. "I'm not worried about that," he finally responded, opening his eyes. Almost immediately, he regretted it, because the look in Rio's eyes made him want to give in way too easily to her, and there was no way in hell he was going to give her that so soon. As soon as she opened her mouth, probably to ask what he was so worried about then, he spoke over her. "I'll think about it, okay? But don't get your hopes up. We could get into some serious trouble if people found out that we did this."

The way Rio's eyes lit up made it obvious to him that he made it sound like he'd already agreed to it. And the way she smiled and leaned in to press her lips against his cheek made Ryouga want to just turn his head and catch her lips and pull her close and-

No. He can't, can he?

"Why the hell do you want this so badly, anyway?" he asked her, trying to drive the appealing thoughts away. Rio hadn't moved, still leaning over him with one hand against the arm of the couch and the other against the back of it, by Ryouga's head, and she frowned at him.

"I told you. I can't just let anyone have my first time, right? Mama and Papa never explained what they meant, but they always said something like that, and you've even told me that too. It has to be with someone special." Rio sighed and pushed herself closer, then turned to gracefully settle herself right next to him with a bit of a disgruntled pout returning to her features, complete with a flushing of her cheeks as she speaks again. "And... maybe I think you're special enough for something like this."

And honestly, Ryouga was at a bit of a loss of what to do or say. It wasn't that he thought she was lying about that - quite the contrary, even if she was a brat sometimes, he still loved Rio, and she was still the most important thing to him. That much hadn't changed and it likely never would. (some part of him told him, "So if you love her, then do it." but it wasn't that easy, it couldn't have been)

But still. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to make sure that Rio would know that he cared, and if he denied her this, then how would that look? It was clearly something that was a big deal to her, and if it really meant that much to her, then maybe he should do it after all. Just once, right? Ryouga turned his head to look over at her, watching her expression for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine," he relented, and as he watched her expression perk up (something a little too triumphant looking for his tastes), he shifted, turning his entire body to face her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She blinked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but for a second time that night, he cut her off. "But you have to promise me something if we do this."

Rio's expression softened easily as she lifted a hand to rest it over one of Ryouga's own - he was grateful she knew when to be serious. "Anything, Ryouga. I owe you for this."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, running over how to word it in his head before blurting it all out. After a few seconds, he still had no idea what he was saying, but he opened his eyes and fixed her with a firm gaze all the same. "Promise me that no matter what, we're not all awkward with each other after this, got it? I won't do it if you can't promise me that."

Ryouga watched as she looked surprised for a moment before she smiled, reaching out her other hand to brush her fingertips over his cheek. They trailed down to his chin before she pressed her palm against his cheek and she adjusted her positioning so she could lean in and press their foreheads together. "I won't let us grow apart, Ryouga. You can't get rid of me that easily."

The first reaction to come to him was for him to scoff and roll his eyes while smiling. "I've noticed," he teased her, and the smile transformed into more of a smirk as she puffed out her cheeks and pulled back, pressing both of her fists against her hips.

"I could leave right now, if you wanted," she offered, and he leaned back against the arm of the couch, smirk still in place.

"And you'd just come right back, wouldn't you?"

"No way!" she huffed out, moving into his lap to straddle one of his thighs, as if she had to get closer to him to prove her point. Already, Ryouga's mind was slipping from the teasing and moving... elsewhere, feeling her heat against his leg through his jeans. "I guarantee that I could make it out there one night on my own!"

She was bluffing and Ryouga knew it. "Then prove it to me."

As expected, she deflated and folded her arms over her chest. "Why would I even want to right now, anyway?" Ryouga's smirk didn't last much longer once she spoke again. "I have you right where I want you anyway."

Without even having realized it, his hands had moved to her hips, holding her onto his lap with a somewhat firm grip. He glanced down and swallowed hard as he looked at his hands, then lifted his gaze to hers. "You want to do this now?"

Cautiously, Rio reached out to rest one hand on Ryouga's chest, then slid her hand up to his shoulder to use his body as leverage to scoot herself closer and swing her leg around to hang off of the side of the couch. She was very nearly sitting on his groin and Ryouga had to press a hand against her stomach and keep her still for a moment as he breathed in deeply to try to clear his head enough for this. Her movements were obviously her answer as she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his.

"Hold on," he managed to get out before he let himself get caught up in the moment. Placing her other hand on his shoulder as well, Rio let her hands slide away so her elbows could rest on his shoulders instead, which of course brought her face closer to his. Ryouga lifted a hand to push a hand against her shoulder in an attempt to push her back a little more so he could at least get his most current concerns out of the way. "I don't have any condoms, Rio."

At that, he watched her face flush a little again, and she lifted a hand to to press the backs of her fingers against her mouth for a few seconds. "I had hoped that you'd say yes, so I actually... went and bought myself a pill to take after." Immediately, Ryouga's brow furrowed and he looked a little irritated that she'd gone and assumed as much, and how would that even look to someone, a fourteen year old girl going and buying something like that? But before he had the chance to protest that, Rio pressed her fingers against his lips. "I thought you would've been happy that I took the time to prepare myself better. Besides, I've heard that it feels better without a condom, right?"

Ryouga scoffed. "Yeah, I'm glad you did, but you should've just let me get it for you, Rio."

And Rio huffed at him. "Yes, and it would've taken longer for us to get to this point." She sighed and leaned in close, brushing her thumb over his lower lip, and it took everything he had not to just lean in and kiss her. "Ryouga, can we just... do this? Please?"

He was grateful that she didn't move until he finally nodded, and he lifted his head, moving closer to her lips as she moved closer to his own. They met, and already there was something telling him to keep going, to touch her and make her moan, but he waited. Not long, but for just a moment, just long enough for him to get a grasp of what he was doing before he parted his lips enough to brush his tongue against her lips. Almost immediately, they parted for him, and Rio's tongue was already fighting him, but there was no way in hell that Ryouga would let her overpower him so easily. Without knowing exactly what he was doing, he pushed his tongue past hers and slid his along the length of hers. That was all a kiss like that was, wasn't it? ... But shit, should they have even be kissing anyway? If it was just sex, then- no, but it wasn't. It was her first time (and his too, but that wasn't important), and if it was meant to be special, then kissing was something they could do.

And it wasn't like he was nervous or anything (of course he was, he had just agreed to have sex with his little sister and they were kissing and he had to touch her), and honestly it seemed like Rio was less worried about the entire situation than he was, especially with the way that she started sliding her fingers through his hair and used her other hand to trail her fingers down his chest. He tried to take a deep breath when he felt her fingers, tongue retreating from her mouth as he did so, and she pulled back herself, watching his face. Without a word, though with a look that said "Stop screwing around", she lifted her hand from Ryouga's stomach to take one of his hands in her own, and when she placed it against her side, just barely away from her breast, he licked his lips and focused on his hand. He dragged his palm down her side, then back up, fingers pointing up so the tips brushed against the lower curve of her breasts, and his eyes darted up to Rio's as his fingers moved to watch her reaction - nothing more than a smile as she took his hand and pushed it up a little further.

Once she did though, Ryouga was able to take this into his own hands. Not entirely so, seeing as he still had no idea what he was doing, but there was a basic sort of instinct there, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make it come off like he had no idea what he was doing, especially with her. She'd tease him about it otherwise. So he slowly slid his hand over her breast, enjoying the quiet hum that escaped her as he cupped her breast, and something told him he wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel her skin against his fingers. So he slid his hand down, eyes still on hers to keep a watch for her reaction, waiting for some sort of sign of discomfort (which didn't seem like it would ever come), and eventually both of Ryouga's hands rested themselves against her hips. He looked down at them, curling his fingers to they could slip up beneath the fabric of her blouse and shirt when they straightened, watching his fingertips disappear beneath her clothes. Slowly, he pushed his hands up, keeping his palms pressed against her skin as he pushed both layers up and off of her body, and her arms lifted to accommodate him to eventually leave her in her bra.

Now, it wasn't unusual for them to see each other naked - they'd gotten dressed in front of each other before, being siblings and all that. And maybe for the past few years, Ryouga had ended up turning his gaze away when he found it lingering on her body a little (and he briefly wondered if she had stared a little too long as his cock a few times, the thought getting him a little hard, and he wondered if he should have hated himself for that). But for some reason, this time around, he was almost entranced, fingers brushing along Rio's sides. She squirmed a little and he glanced up at her face as he heard her giggle quietly - he had forgotten she was ticklish and he stopped his fingers. He reached around behind her instead, expecting to find the clasp of her bra there, but she reached behind her to take his wrists and bring his hands to the front. He took a closer look and promptly saw that the clasp was there, and easier to deal with than the typical hooks he would sometimes watch her hook. Ryouga snapped it and lifted one end of the clasp from the other, then let it go, watching as the supportive cups fell from her breasts.

It was definitely a different experience when he saw her breasts up close and with the intent to arouse. He had taken baths with her, had slept in a bed with her, Ryouga had even held her close even after she had started to develop and found himself curious, but he had never touched them. That wasn't something for him.

Until now, it seemed like, and he leaned forward to press his lips against the side of one of her breasts, hearing the soft gasp that escaped her as a result. Glancing up at her to make sure that she still wanted, Rio nodded and murmured, "It's okay, keep going," to him, and he obliged. He felt every bit his age as he brushed his fingers over the skin of her breast, almost marveling at the softness (she had always been soft when she wasn't being ice cold) before taking a bigger step forward. Tongue darting out, he flicked his tongue across her nipple and she gasped again, fingers curling tightly in his hair for a second - and he liked it, feeling her react to him like that.

That was what finally kickstarted everything in his brain - or maybe it was just his hormones taking over, but either way, Ryouga enclosed his lips around her nipple and flicked his tongue over it, wanting to hear more of those sounds. After all, he was the first to hear them as far as he knew, so hearing another gasp escape her resulted in one of his arms curling around her waist, pulling her even closer. The way that she moved her hips against his, rolling down on his still covered and half hard erection made it clear that she knew he was turned on by all of this. And the only thing he could think because of that was, 'She wants more.'

And with Rio looking and sounding the way that she did, how could he not give that to her now? Eventually, he pulled his mouth back to the side of her breast, dragging his teeth over the skin to see how she might like that - the way she pushed his head closer made it clear she rather enjoyed it. Suddenly, he felt a draft against the skin of his back, and he felt Rio's nails against his skin, scratching lightly as she pulled his shirt up, causing him to have to bite back a moan. Ryouga wouldn't give her that satisfaction just yet. Though, he pulled back a little and looked her over, taking note of the way her face was flushed with arousal, and he found himself needing to take a deep breath to calm his breathing.

He couldn't be worked up just yet.

Ryouga took a moment to glance around, almost forgetting that they were alone, that they were always alone, and it was then when he realized that... well, they needed to not be on the couch for this, right? "Your room or mine?" he asked, a little more breathlessly than he would've liked as he traced the hem of Rio's skirt with his fingertips, searching for the zipper so he could get that off of her too. Once he found it, she answered as she arched her back a little to look behind her in the direction that their rooms were in.

"Do we have to move?" she asked, and Ryouga wanted to tell her no, that they could just stay there and he'd keep her in his lap, but he swallowed that down.

If this was so special to Rio, then she should have it in a bed, right? "Yeah, come on and decide. I don't think the couch would be comfortable for your first time, Rio."

With an indignant huff, she climbed off of him and pushed her skirt from her hips, and Ryouga could swear that she was purposely bending over in front of him to tease him with the sight of her wet panties. Or, he thought that for just a moment before she ended up pushing those off too, and now she was being unfair. Narrowing his gaze at her back, because go figure that she would do something like that just to make sure that he followed through with this, he stood from the couch and started to follow suit. "Yours," she finally said, glancing over her shoulder with a coy little smile, just in time to watch Ryouga push his pants and boxers down in one go. "I feel safer there." With that, she began to make her way to his room, and he followed, eyes unfocused as he thought about things.

That wasn't something she ever admittedly normally, but it wasn't something entirely unknown to him either. All the same, it was something that helped to make this feel more real to him, the harsh reminder that he was about to fuck his sister making itself known to him again. But he pushed the thought away - he was helping her, that was it. If they did anything else, they'd be found out for sure, and he couldn't do that. He wouldn't have her taken from him again, because this time, he probably couldn't get her back.

Once they're in his room, Ryouga followed her to the bed, and she settled herself down at the edge of it, flipping her hair over her shoulder so it wasn't so much in the way once she laid down. And it was then that he realized that Rio's stockings were still on, still grasping at her thighs and he considered taking them off of her, but... maybe she'd feel more comfortable if they stayed on, so she wasn't completely bare to him. Girls were weird like that, weren't they? Her impatient "Come on, Ryouga" broke him from his thoughts, encouraging him to climb up onto the bed only for him to wind up hovering over her uncertainly. She lifted her hips for him, presumably wanting to be touched there, and he moved a hand from its place holding him up on the bed to reach cautiously between her legs.

The resulting extended gasp turned moan that followed when he slid his fingers over her wet entrance was enough for him to end up fully hard finally, and all he could think was 'Push into her, take her, make her yours' and he couldn't tell if he should've been excited or disgusted. He loved her, after all. He really did, and he wanted her to have this, to be happy (despite the hard time he would give her over numerous things, but this was something much more serious than that). But he wasn't going to do that just yet. Wasn't there some sort of preparation needed? He didn't want to hurt her, not with something like this.

Rio's hips moved again though, and with his two fingers still there, it was as if she were trying to coerce them inside of her. The moan she let out, followed by a breathy "Ryouga" out of her lips as she tilted her head back proved that enough to him. Slowly, careful not to hurt her, he pushed his fingers inside of her, feeling just from that alone that she was constricting around his fingers, and Rio's back arched as she let out a loud moan and curled her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer. One of her hands moved down his back, and as she relaxed, he spread his fingers apart inside of her and she curled her fingers as she moaned a little softer this time, nails scratching at his back and fuck, that felt good. He pressed his lips against her throat, causing her head to tilt back a little, and she lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist.

He could tell she was starting to get impatient, but he couldn't just do what he wanted and expect her to be fine. As he pulled his fingers out, Rio bit her lip and tried to hold back the soft whine from the feeling, but as she felt Ryouga push his fingers back in, she rolled her hips to meet his fingers, forcing them deeper - he could barely tell the difference, but her reactionary moan made him think that maybe he did. There was something about her sounds though, something that made him want to draw them out even more, and he wondered if she would always be this loud, or if she was doing it so that he knew that she liked it. Though, as she tugged his head closer, firmly pressing her lips against his, Ryouga thought that maybe... this was a little more genuine than that. As he continued to move his fingers, her moans seemed louder now that his mouth was muffling them, and he could have laughed right then and there.

She wanted it. She genuinely wanted this from him, and he couldn't believe it. He pulled back from the kiss though, panting softly against her lips. "Are you ready?" he asked her, and she started to nod, but then she shook her head.

"No, I'm- put in the third. It's supposed to help it keep from hurting so much," she breathed out. Ryouga pulled the two out, then inserted three with his palm facing up this time, and her fingers curled so tightly in his back that he groaned, hips rocking forward to grind himself against her hip. There was a quiet gasp that escaped the moment his length pressed against her hip, and he was at least able to tell by this point that it was a good thing. "You're worrying too much," he heard from Rio suddenly, and he lifted his head slightly to pass her a light, halfhearted glare, and she couldn't help but laugh, even though it turned into a moan. He knew that her clit was nearby (he knew at least that much about women), so he used the position of his hand to his advantage, sweeping his thumb over her skin until she cried out in surprise and scratched at his skin again. He'd have red marks all over his back at this rate, and honestly, he was okay with that.

Though it was what got Ryouga to nip at her shoulder, testing to see how she might like it, and she murmured "Harder", so he obliged. He bit harder on her shoulder, all the while pumping his fingers inside of her and brushing his thumb over her clit again, and shit, the loud, higher pitched moan that Rio released was so wonderful. He wanted more of that, and he knew that once he was inside of her? He'd have it.

It was almost as if she'd known he was finally getting more into it, because Rio lifted her other leg to wrap it around him and reached between them to push his fingers away with a disappointed huff. "Okay," she mumbled, then swallowed as she leaned in close enough for them to kiss again. Before she could speak, Ryouga took the chance, wanting to give her at least that much, and it resulted in her pulling back with a bit of a smile. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked, drifting the fingers of one hand along the side of her thigh and up to her knee as far as he could. His fingers brushed over the backs of her knees though, and she shuddered as she moaned and started panting as she moved her hips.

"Yes," she breathed, clutching at his back and his hair, and Ryouga reached down to brush his fingers over her entrance, then lined himself up to it, letting out a moan of his own when he felt just how damn wet she was on a more sensitive part of his body. And she was so hot too, he could feel the heat coming from her as he slid his hand to the base of his cock, holding himself steady before he slowly pushed into her.

A long, drawn out moan escaped her, clutching Ryouga closer to her as she clamped down on him, and he reached between them to brush his thumb over her clit to get her to relax. The gasp that escaped her made her retract her muscles briefly, enough for him to inch in a little more before she tightened, and he let out a heavy breath from the effort of holding back his own moans. But he heard Rio say "Keep going" in the midst of everything, so he pulled himself out, then pushed back in, managing to get a little deeper inside of her, finally letting himself groan as he kept going. It was definitely a different sensation than having her around his fingers, definitely better, and her moans, her heavy breaths and nails in his back made him keep repeating the pulling back and pushing further until he was all the way in, and he swallowed as he looked down at her, momentarily stunned by the fact that he was doing this. He'd wanted to for so long, and he wonders- had she?

Had Rio wanted this all along too, but was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up to him? Not that there was any right moment for something like this, but damn, he was, in a way, glad that he'd agreed. He knew that this was still dangerous, but he knew that if he started thinking about every little thing that could go wrong and potentially hurt her, she'd call him out on worrying again and have him keep going. "Rio. Are you okay?"

Rio nodded, a bit of a smile making its way onto her face as she removed her hand from his hair and draped it over her forehead. "Yes, just... give me a moment." Now that he was inside of her, he wasn't sure if he could give her that, but he waited anyway, kissing her neck and shoulders as he did so to help her keep her mind off of it all. "It doesn't hurt," she admited to him, and he lifted his head to look up at her. "I thought it would, but it's just a little discomfort."

Ryouga seemed relived that she wasn't hurt at all, and she gave him a nod just a few seconds after, signaling to him for him to go. He sure as hell didn't need to be told twice, and though something told him 'hard and fast', he wasn't going to do that unless she wanted it. Not for this first time. So when he pulled his hips back, he did so slowly, then just as slowly pushed back in, reveling in the sound of Rio's moaning from the action.

On second thought, he wasn't sure if he could hold back for long.

After the second slow thrust like that, Rio apparently couldn't take it, either. "You can go faster; I won't- ahh, break, Ryouga," she managed between panting breaths, and he obliged. Pulling his hips back, he pushed forward a little quicker, and repeated the process, moving a little faster and faster with each thrust, listening to the way she would moan out "More, more" and she lowered one of her legs to make room for her hand on his back to move lower, digging her nails in his ass to make sure that he got the message that she wanted *more*.

He absolutely got it, too. Moving his lips to her other shoulder, Ryouga bit down as he quickened up the pace of his hips, and seeing as she asked for harder, he thrusted harder too, grunting with each movement as she let out short, choppy moans every time he thrusted in. There were whispers of 'brother' and 'Ryouga' in her moans, and he tried to pretend that she wasn't saying those things at all, because that gave the impression that she wanted him. But then her cries grew louder and his movements got even harder, having to pull his mouth from her shoulder as he slammed into her. Her nails clung to his skin and he kept moving - if she told him to stop, he wasn't sure if he would've been able to, not immediately - and he didn't even notice that he was repeating her name, lips against her ear as he kept moving, kept thrusting and loving the way her voice cried out his name.

It was a moment he didn't want to end, not now that it was happening. He kept moving, listening to her as her voice got louder and louder, and he thought to himself how grateful he was that she wasn't holding back. But he still ended up reaching down between them, pressing his palm against Rio's stomach to gently rub his middle finger against her clit, rubbing in circles as she dug her nails even deeper into his back - he could swear she was drawing blood but he didn't care - and with a wordless scream, she came, followed by a softer whimper of Ryouga's name as she weakly swatted his hand away. He could feel Rio consistently constricting around his cock, and it didn't take much else for him to follow suit, holding her thigh up to keep getting as deep as he could inside of her. One, two, three more rough thrusts inside of her and he came with a shout that he tried to muffle by clenching his jaw shut and gritting his teeth, holding himself inside of her until his cock stopped pulsing from his orgasm.

Rio was limp beneath him, panting heavily to catch her breath as he tried to keep himself held up over her. His arms shook from holding up his weight, but once he was able to breathe a little easier, he swallowed as he looked down at her and took a deep breath. He did it. Ryouga did it, he... He just had sex with his little sister, and judging by the peaceful expression on her face as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead, she honestly enjoyed it. Taking another moment to look her over, he noticed the marks he'd left on her shoulders and, well, at least they'd been on her shoulders. Slowly, he sat up and held her still as he pulled himself out of her, and she whimpered, closing her legs tightly as soon as he moved out of the way.

Ryouga laid himself down next to her, reaching up to brush his fingers through her sweat-dampened hair, and just as he opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, she stopped him with a finger pressed firmly against his lips. "I'm okay, Ryouga. No, you didn't hurt me in any way that I didn't like, and yes, I enjoyed it." There was a pause as if she was going to answer another question of his, but considering what that question was, he didn't exactly blame her for not knowing how to answer that.

So instead, he asked another one as he curled his arms around her waist and pulled her close - Rio didn't object at all, instead pulling herself closer and tucking her head beneath his chin. "What about the pill?"

"I have seventy-two hours to take it, Ryouga. Don't worry so much. We can sleep and I'll take it when I wake up."

He sighed and ran his fingers through her mussed up hair, attempting to tame some of the tangles so there were less to deal with later. Knowing her, she'd make him brush her hair again, especially after that. He also listened as her breathing began to even out, and Ryouga frowned, relenting to never knowing the answer of that other question. Except for the fact that she tilted her head enough to make sure that he heard her, and she pressed a quick kiss against his neck before speaking. "We can do it again, if you'd like."

Ryouga tensed as he let the words sink in, then let out a heavy sigh of relief as he kissed the crown of her head. "Yeah, we'll see," he replied in a more lighthearted tone, and he made sure it was obvious in the way that he brushed his fingers over Rio's ass that he was absolutely fine with the idea. He heard her hum out a soft laugh at the words and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Let's see if you can do any better," she murmured, and he almost rose to the challenge, ready to tell her that he could definitely do better, but with the way that her voice sounded, he decided he didn't want to keep her from resting. And as expected, within a few minutes, her breathing had evened out completely and she was fast asleep. Careful not to move her too much and accidentally wake her, he reached for his blanket and draped it over the both of them.

Ryouga was certain that his conscious would come to kick him in the ass later, but right now, he was too exhausted to let himself worry about any of that. It only took a few more minutes for him to finally pass out as well.

The first thing Ryouga did when they woke up was watch Rio take the pill to make sure she took the damn thing, just so he could breathe a little easier.


End file.
